


The Wild Series-Book 2: No Sleep For The Wild

by BTS_Rm_Bias, HappyUnicornCat



Series: The Wild Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sequel, i don't know how to tag, lovers reunited, no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_Rm_Bias/pseuds/BTS_Rm_Bias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicornCat/pseuds/HappyUnicornCat
Summary: Sequel to The Wild Has Awoken
Relationships: Cassandra O'Carrick/Wes Lithian
Series: The Wild Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886230





	The Wild Series-Book 2: No Sleep For The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyUnicornCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicornCat/gifts).



> A/N Hey everyone and welcome to the sequel for The Wild Has Awoken. The way that this is going to be written is the same as the previous book. Everything being written by me (Rebelwolf15) with be normal like this and everything written by HappyUnicornCat will be in italics like this. Don't forget to read and comment. Now on with the book!!!

Cassandra hated cities. All the houses painted dull colours to which humanity calls 'pretty' and the crowded streets were just some reasons why. Cass could barely walk 5 meters without almost running into someone.

_Cass huffed as another person almost ran into her, her wings shifting under her cloak. She glanced around at the guards, noting that there were fewer than there should be in a city this big.  
_

"Hey boys," she said. The guards almost jumped out of their skin, not expecting her to speak. "Why aren't there more of you? I would feel insulted if it weren't for the fact that I know your king isn't smart enough to realize just what I can do."

  
_"Well, I- uh- what..?" The guard sounded young, he most likely hasn't been a guard very long. One of the others slapped the back of his head. "I don't know who you are, but of you keep talking like that I'll throw you in a cell." Cass laughed, "Sorry, sir. But I have a meeting with the king, and I doubt he'll be happy if I'm late. Maybe next time."_

"Besides it's not like I would actually stay in the cell," Cass muttered. The young guard spoke up. "You didn't answer Sir Garad's question!" Cass turned to look him in the eye."I don't remember him asking a question.""I-uh-well it was more of a-um." The guard stuttered. Cass laughed. "Just pulling you leg kid, the name's Wild. Empress Wild." 

Thwip. 

Cass stopped before her hand shot out in front of the young guard's face where an arrow was just centimetres from hitting his face. Cass turned to glare at the surrounding area. "Who shot that?!" she exclaimed.

_The towns people started to move away, whispering to each other and looking around fearfully. "I will not ask again! Who shot this arrow!" Cassandra's voice was loud and commanding._

A man about 40 stepped forward and Cass froze for a moment. Cassandra took in the armour the man was wearing and her voice turned to ice. "Father. What a surprise."

_"You destroyed our village and killed your mother and brother, and you're surprised to see me?" "Andros is alive and well, father. And you never cared much for mother. Now, why would you try to kill this guard?" Cass raised an eyebrow. "I was aiming for you." She snorted. "You never miss a target, father? Want to try again? " There was a slightly cruel twist to her lips._

"You wouldn't be trying to commit treason would you father? Unless..." Cassandra turned to the young guard. "How old are you kid?"

"20."

"What's your name?"

"Wes." Cassandra froze again. Before turning back to her father. "You asshole! You said he was dead!"

"He was meant to be."

_Cassandra's face remained blank, but her eyes were full of fury. "You're going to regret trying to kill him." She pulled her dagger out and whistled, three eagles that were circling overhead swooped down and hovered nearby. "Yes, my Empress?" One of them asked._

"I need you to go tell Evalynn to round up the wendigos and send them along with Estrella. Also tell Bluey to prepare for another new follower." Cassandra ordered."Yes Empress." Cassandra turned back to her father and placed her dagger away. "Now, father. You're going to patiently wait here for my followers to arrive. And once they arrive you are going to go with them. If you don't I have given them permission to kill you. I would kill you myself right now but I have other business to attend to.""Hold on, wait up." Wes interrupted. "Why the hell do you seem to know me and what do you mean he said I was dead?"

_She turned to him and tugged down her hood. "It me, Wes. It's Cassandra." Wes stared at her in shock, before taking off his helmet and dropping it. "Cass..." He then pulled her into a hug._

Cassandra returned the hug, eyes shinning with happy tears. "I missed you so much Wes!" 

"I missed you too Cass, but we better get you to the castle for your meeting with the king.""Yeah. Let's go." Wes grabbed Cass' hand and started leading her towards the castle. He turned to the other guards. "You guys stay here and watch him." Wes said pointing to Cass' father. The other guards nodded. "Sure thing."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N There you go everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Please comment. You can comment absolutely anything. I love reading your comments
> 
> -Talia


End file.
